Story Rewritten
by DarkZchy
Summary: Hermione chose to leave after the Battle of Hogwarts thinking that was the right decision for Harry. When she left, her path crossed with an old enemy who saved her instead of feeding her to the wolves. Their lives were changing all because of her decision.
1. Chapter 1: I love you Goodbye

**_Disclaimer: Potterverse is not mine._**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 1: I love you. Goodbye._**

Hogwarts lay in ruins. Pieces of statues and walls surround them. People were either shocked and unmoving, or celebrating. Voldemort is gone. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, has just ended the reign of terror, and life of the Dark Lord.

After the final confrontation, he made his way towards the Great Hall, or what was left of it. He wanted to be with his friends, his family. Instead, he only made it past the entrance hall. It seemed like everyone bombarded him, offering him congratulations and thanking him. Strangers and acquaintance alike hugged him, or hogged if you were particular about it.

She also wanted to be there for him, to comfort him, for she knows it was what he actually needed at the moment. She stayed a few paces away from him, waiting for the chance to talk to him. To her, he looked dazed. He did not appear to have an idea who the people around him were.

The situation went on for minutes. Harry was now being led away from the Great Hall to the revolving staircase. Some Aurors were doing their best to give him some space. The Weasleys would have done that for him had they not been grieving for their own.

She saw him march sluggishly, as if life had left his body. Yet, the people still tried to approach him without consideration.

The gap between the Entrance Hall and the revolving staircase was trivial but the damage done was vast. No matter where you looked rumbles of cement or piles of destroyed objects could be seen. Dust would spike up with every step. It all seemed surreal. All these she noted as she followed closely behind Harry.

When the Aurors finally managed to prevent the people from following, she observed Harry silently treading away from the view. She tried to side step the onslaught of people only to end up facing an Auror she did not recognize. Luckily, he recognized her and let her through.

She easily recognized the form slumped beside a broken stairwell once she was gone from the view of the people. She could see with the way he was sitting - back hunched, elbows on his knees, hands covering his face – all the burden he was carrying. She stopped on her track, knowing that she was about to bring him more pain.

She had convinced herself it was the right decision. She must leave. She was no longer of much use to Harry, and her feelings would only get in the way of his happiness.

"Harry…" She whispered. He turned to face her.

"Hermione..It's over we have won," he said, looking at her tenderly.

The pain and sadness she was feeling must have shown in her face. He stood up, closed the gap between them until they were merely a foot apart.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" Even in his own state of tiredness, he still worried about others before himself. Her tears fell down.

"Harry, I…" Steeling herself, she met his eyes fiercely. "I love you."

It was barely audible but she was sure Harry heard it clearly. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock.

"Hermione, w-what?"

Hermione collapsed in front him but his seeker's skill allowed him to catch her. They were still standing; or rather, Harry was still standing supporting all her weight through his own body. She placed her head in his shoulder and encircled her arms around his waist. She let herself feel him for possibly the last time.

"I don't know when it started but when Ron left and I didn't go with him, I felt no regret. I may have not seemed like it but I was glad I had your company. I realized then what I truly f-felt for you," she whispered softly, tears never stopped running down her face. "But don't worry, Harry. I won't be a hindrance to your relationship with Ginny. All I want is for you to be happy. She could do that and help you heal." More tears leaked out from her chocolate brown eyes.

Mustering all will power and strength she had, she pushed away herself from the warmth embrace of the person she was in love with.

"I love you, Harry. Goodbye." She let herself fall down, disapparating with a soft pop right before she touched the ground. The damages Voldemort did to Hogwarts allowed her to leave her treasured school.

Harry Potter didn't have any chance to register what she was about to do. Right there and then, he lost her best friend.

"HERMIONE!" his shout echoed throughout the destroyed halls of Hogwarts. His shout, however, could never bring her back. He was too late, way too late.

As the sensation of apparition consumed her, Hermione was thinking of the life she had in the wizarding world, with her friends, with Harry. And then, she was thinking of what Harry's life was going to be without her, with Ginny. The pain she felt was strong enough to make her pass out.

\- Line Break -

THUMP!

A young man landed chin first to the ground because of the weight that fell on him. He shoved whatever it was aside and brought his wand out, checking for any possible danger. When he was sure that there was no threat, he kneeled beside the person who fell on him. He could not see her face because she was lying on her front, but with the mane of hair and body figure, he could definitely say the person was a she.

The blonde man attempted to rub his chin in thought only to feel pain and see blood on his thumb. The fall must have been harder than he thought. Shaking himself back to the matter at hand, he couldn't get rid of the feeling of familiarity while looking at the woman in the ground.

Saving himself the trouble of figuring out why, he turned the woman gently. He whipped his wand as he moved back, prepared for battle. He smacked himself mentally after remembering that she was unconscious.

"Granger?" He nudged the woman unceremoniously with a spell.

When he was absolutely certain that she was out cold and would not wake up, he stood up deliberating on what he should do. Damning everything to hell, he crouched down and carried the woman deeper into the forest. What possessed him to do that was beyond him.

* * *

 _A/N: So what do you think? Do you recognize it? If you do, it's because it is what the title says. Also, next chapter of Just the Girl is already done. But I only sent it to my beta (who is taking a break for health purposes) a few hours ago... so update would probably be next week. (which is why I decided to post a new story instead). ^_^_

 _Leave a review. :)_


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Mine! Mine! Mine! (in my dreams)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: A DIFFERENT MALFOY**

 _A week later…_

Hermione woke up feeling sore all over. She slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes began to focus, she looked around and saw that she appeared to be inside a bedroom of a wooden cottage. The ceiling, walls, doors, windows, and even the furniture were made of woods – mahogany if she was not mistaken. She was not knowledgeable on these things but she could tell that every material used in the room was of high quality and very expensive. She continued studying her surroundings. She saw that she was lying on a soft bed (which was odd because it's probably the only soft thing in there), and a small round table and two chairs (made of wood, of course) near the window across her. There was a bookshelf full of old but well-kept text books in a corner. And there was another chair and a small square table beside her bed. The place was clean and well maintained.

Closing her eyes, she tried to remember how she ended up on where she was now. She remembered talking to Harry. She remembered confessing her love. She remembered leaving. She remembered the pain. Clutching her right hand on her chest, where her heart would have been, she tried to push the emotion away. Once again, she attempted to remember why she was there. She must have blacked out in the middle of apparating. Her eyes widened then she immediately checked if she splinched herself. With a sigh of relief, she thanked Merlin for being almost scratch-free.

Wait, what? She noticed that some of her wounds were already healed while some were still in the process of healing. There was not much scar in her body as if someone put dittany on them. How can she be in such a good condition when she was sure that she suffered a lot during the battle?

Terror engulfed her as she also realized that she wasn't wearing her own clothes aside from her own knickers. She was wearing an oversized shirt of a man. She started looking around for her clothes and wand but she couldn't find it with vision alone. She would have stood to look for it more thoroughly but she didn't have enough strength.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and a man with blond locks carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water in it emerged. His head was bowed down as he tried to balance the food in the tray while opening the door. When he looked up, their eyes met. Shock was evident in both pair of eyes; hers happened to shake her to the core.

"MALFOY!" She exclaimed, while she moved towards the farthest edge of the bed from him.

Draco regained his composure. "You're finally awake, eh?" He said with the trademark Malfoy smirk on his face. He took a step forward but halted when he saw Hermione moving farther and about to fall of the bed. "Would you relax for a bit? It's not like I'm going to kill you."

She looked at him incredulously. Although she was sure the Malfoys left before the real battle started, she also knew that Lucius Malfoy would kill her in an instant given the chance.

"Look, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done that while you were asleep and completely at my mercy," Draco said exasperatedly. "I am going to step closer because this tray is heavy and I want to put it on the table. If you fall down, I will not help you. And with your strength, I doubt you'd be able to go up on your own."

She knew he was right. It already took all her effort to move from one side of the bed to the other. She eyed him warily as he did what he had said. After placing the tray on the table, Draco sat on the chair beside it carefully.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" She asked trying to sound brave though she was feeling scared. She was weak and she doesn't have her wand with her or any weapon she could use to defend herself for that matter.

"We're in my grandmother's house."

A million thoughts passed through her mind in an instant ranging from how the hell she ended up there to how she would be tortured mercilessly before dying.

"It's at the core of Camp Graham's Forest," Draco said nonchalantly. His body language said otherwise. His posture was stiff despite the appearance of leaning back casually on the chair.

"Graham's forest?" She asked bewildered before she could stop herself.

"Yeah. Graham's forest. This is where you apparated, didn't you?" He said beginning to stir the soup with the spoon. He used his wand to manipulate the spoon.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" An old woman standing gracefully by the door bellowed. Draco flinched before standing up to face the woman.

"Nana, she's awake. And since you're here, I think I'll head downstairs and rest up for a bit." Draco made a grand gesture with his hand to point her out before hurriedly prancing towards the door.

The woman did not move away from the door. She looked at Hermione knowingly, as if checking her up to see if she was well, before turning her attention to Draco again.

"What did I say about magic in this house?" She asked sternly.

"No magic in this house, Nana. I'm sorry." Draco bowed his head in guilt.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. The proud Malfoy was conceding to an old woman. This increased her apprehension towards the old woman. If she could make Draco Malfoy cower with a few simple words, who knows what she could do with her?

"Sit back down and help the young lady properly. Whatever you were doing, stop it. You are making her cautious. That is not how we treat guests in this house." The old woman stated without breaking eye contact with Draco.

"Yes, Nana." Draco rushed towards the chair again and started stirring the soup properly using his hand.

The old woman smiled warmly at Draco even though he could not see it. The woman then raised her gaze to meet Hermione's.

Hermione gulped with effort since her mouth was dry.

"What's your name, dear?" The old woman asked.

"Hermione."

She smiled at Hermione. "I still have to prepare dinner downstairs. I will leave you in my grandson's care and I will join you later."

Hermione could only nod. She did not trust her voice to speak. The woman was both calming and intimidating, qualities that were not usually mixed in one person.

Giving Hermione a graceful nod, the old woman left.

As soon as they were sure the old woman was gone, Draco ceased stirring the soup, picked it up, and thrusted it towards her.

"Eat up." Draco said frostily.

With shivering hands, Hermione took it cautiously. "Thank you."

Draco visibly became rigid. Many words have passed through their mouths meant for each other over the years but "thank you" was never one of those.

"Where am I and what am I doing here again?" Hermione asked before blowing on the soup gently.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are in my grandmother's house located in Graham's forest. I was on my way here when Merlin decided to punish me and dropped you on me a week ago."

"What? A week ago?" Hermione struggled to set the bowl down beside her. She was shaking from this new piece of information.

"You've been unconscious. Nana and I have been helping you since. You. Owe. Me." Draco smirked again.

Hermione stared blankly into space. She has been gone for an entire week. What happened in that span of time? Were her friends still looking for her? The people who died, where they put to rest already? She wanted to see the friends she cared for before they were gone forever. She planned to disillusion herself or use polyjuice to attend the funerals but she might have missed that. A tear slowly escaped her eye.

"Hey! Stop that!" Draco hissed. He kept his face straight but panic was settling inside his heart. Any other circumstances and he wouldn't have minded seeing Hermione cry. But not when he didn't do anything, and when his grandmother could enter any moment and assume that he was making her cry.

Hermione hastily wiped the tear away. She could not show any more weakness to her enemy, who saved her, but enemy still nonetheless.

"In any case, I will leave you to yourself. Eat the food or Nana would be upset." Draco stood up to make an exit.

"Wait!" Hermione shouted. "Uh, where are my clothes?" She cringed thinking that Draco might have seen her body.

It seemed logical that she was wearing his shirt and his grandmother appeared to have delegated the task of taking care of her to him. The distaste must have been evident on her face because Draco immediately retorted.

"It's in the drawer. And don't give me that look. Nana was the one who cleaned you up. As if I would touch you, mud-"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." The old woman was by the door again, and unlike the first time, she did not bellowed Draco's name. She said his name full of venom.

Draco casted his eyes downwards like a child who knew he did something wrong.

"I do not tolerate that kind of language in this house. If you cannot behave yourself and respect my rules, I will show you the way out." Draco's grandmother's voice was as cold as ice.

"Nana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I will not disobey you anymore, I promise. I truly am sorry." Draco pleaded, his back was still hunched but he was meeting the woman's gaze.

The woman sighed audibly. "I do not need your apology. It was not I whom you were about to call disgracefully."

Hermione watched in amazement. Draco called her mudblood before and she has learned to ignore him whenever he did so that she did not think anything of it. Yet, his own grandmother took offence on Hermione's behalf.

Hermione saw disbelief register on Draco's features when he realized he had to say sorry to her. Draco never said sorry to her for anything. She did not think Malfoys were capable of asking for forgiveness unless it was directed towards Voldemort.

It must have taken all of Draco's effort to turn towards her again, Hermione thought. He slowly made his way towards her.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered so low it could have been an imagination, without looking at her.

"Draco, that is not the proper way to apologize," his grandmother chastised.

Hermione noticed Draco clenched his fists on his side before raising his eyes to meet hers.

"I apologize for my behavior. It will not happen again." Draco said with grinding teeth.

Hermione only nodded. It was not everyday you see Draco Malfoy apologizing.

Draco nodded back before turning to leave again. On his way out, he kissed his grandmother on the cheek.

Now that Hermione was alone with the old woman, her apprehension came back in full force.

"I apologize for how my grandson acted. He was raised in a very constricting environment. He does not know better," the old woman said once she was sitting down on the chair Draco previously occupied.

Hermione did not respond; she did not know how to. She needed more information before she could decide how to act around the old woman. After all, her life could be on the old lady's hands.

"Oh, forgive my manners. I have not introduced myself properly. I am Celestine Malfoy, Draco's grandmother. Lucius mother to be exact."

Hermione was not able to stop the gasp escape her lips. How in the world could this woman be Lucius Malfoy's mother?! Unless these were all pretences and they were only trying to make her think that she was safe. And yet, that did not seem logical even in her head.

Celestine Malfoy only laughed. "I know what you are thinking. I have tried to raise Lucius the best way that I could. However, his father, like a real Malfoy, raised him differently. Much like the same way Lucius raised Draco." Sadness filled her eyes.

Silence stretched out between them. Hermione figured the sophisticated woman before her must have been waiting for her to say something. So she did.

"Uh, thank you for taking care of me. I did not mean to trouble you."

Celestine Malfoy waved her off. "Do not worry about it, dear. Draco told me he knew you from Hogwarts. Draco also said you fought against the Dark Lord. And considering my grandson's behavior towards you, I assume you did not have a good history together."

"No, we did not. I do wonder why he helped me in the first place." Hermione voiced her thoughts.

The woman smiled. "I like to think that my grandson is different from his father and grandfather. I think deep inside his heart, there is goodness."

Hermione nodded tentatively. It was not like she could agree with her. Like the grandmother said, there was too much history between Draco and her, and none of it was good.

"Do you need help with eating?" The woman asked motioning towards the bowl of soup lying beside her. "Draco fed you while you were unconscious but he is too proud to do that now that you are awake but I would gladly help."

Hermione's breath got caught in her throat. How much exactly did she owe Draco? He saved her and helped feeding her.

"No, thank you." Hermione found her voice again. "I think I can manage."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Call me Nana Sella, dear." Nana Sella smiled at her knowingly.

"Nana Sella," Hermione tried it out. "Thank you for all your help."

She smiled warmly at Hermione again. "It is no trouble, dear. If you need help, do not hesitate to call for Draco or me. I will leave you to finish eating and rest."

Nana Sella closed the door when she left. Hermione realized she was hungry and finished her soup with difficulty. She was still weak and might also be delusional. She went back to sleep after eating, thinking how this might all be some kind of crazy dream or hallucination that she would wake up from.

When she slept, the death of her friends, and a boy with green eyes and lightning scar filled her dreams.

 _\- Line Break -_

 _At the Burrow…_

A dark haired, bespectacled man emerged from the green flames of the floo network. A woman with red hair held up in a pony was waiting for him all along.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted.

"Hey," was his short response. Fatigue evident from his features. Dark spots were appearing just below his eyes. He was getting thinner by the minute. Harry Potter looked like hell.

"Any news?" He asked walking slowly towards the nearest chair.

Ginny shook her head no. Then, Mr. Weasley appeared from the floo network. Harry turned to him, hope in his eyes.

"Did you find her?" He asked expectantly.

"Sorry, Harry, but no we haven't. We're doing everything we can but even with the ministry's full efforts we still haven't got a clue where she might be," Mr. Weasley said sadly.

"I see. I'll be going then." He tried to walk back to the floo network but Ginny stopped him.

"Harry! You have to rest!"

"I have to find her, Gin. I'm sorry." Harry raised his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He hasn't gotten more than a few minutes of sleep since Hermione left.

"Ron is already searching for her! You haven't even rested for the whole week! Not one bloody minute!" Ginny ranted, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"Gin, I really have to go."

"But why do you—" Harry cut her off.

"If it weren't for her, I would have died long before. And I haven't even said thank you for everything she has done for me," he said in hoarse voice.

"Please, Harry. Stay." Ginny pleaded. She was really worried about the only man she has ever loved.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly and turned his back on her.

"I think she's right, mate." Ron appeared from the door. Harry turned to him. Ron seemed to have apparated instead of using the floo.

"Ron, I-" Ron cut him off as well.

"Harry, we're both tired from the battle and we still haven't got a proper rest. Maybe that's why we can't find her. I don't think our brains are functioning that well. Let's take a break and then, when our minds are clear, I'm sure we'll find her." Ron explained to him. That was one of the few occasions he was talking some sense.

Harry sighed in defeat. Maybe, just maybe, they were right. Maybe if he went to sleep and he woke up, she will be with them again. Maybe and hopefully this was all just a nightmare.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
